A Family Affair
by gg42
Summary: Burt seduces Kurt at Carole's urging. Written for a GKM prompt. Warnings are Incest, DubCon, B!P, Slut Shaming, Threesome (sorta). Yes, it's Hummelcest, so if it's not your thing please scroll past.


**A Family Affair**

**Pairing**: Kurt/Burt + Burt/Carole + Burt/Kurt/Carole  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Warnings**: Incest, DubCon, BoyPussy, Slut Shaming, Threesome (sorta)

**Summary**: Burt seduces Kurt at Carole's urging. Based on a GKM prompt.

* * *

The first time it happens, Kurt stumbles into the dark lounge that's lit only by the cop show playing on the television. He's flushed, too hot and a still disturbed from the nightmare that woke him. After downing a glass of water in the cooler kitchen, he goes looking for his dad, finding him sprawled along the sofa alone.

His dad glances up at him, looming at the end of the couch and asks if he's okay.

"I had a nightmare," Kurt says with a shrug, toying with the hem of his pajama top. "Can I stay up for a bit? With you?" He breathes a sigh of relief as his dad stretches out an arm to pull him down onto the couch.

"Jeez, Kurt. You're burning up. Ditch the pajamas and come lie with me. I'll look after you while you cool down."

Kurt hesitates for mere seconds before deciding to do it. A quick glance at his father's recliner reassures him that they're alone. Even though it's pointed at the TV, he can't see anyone sitting in it. He strips down to his panties and settles in, stretching out alongside his dad's body.

They lay like that a while, watching crime scene protocol being ignored as an investigator tries to track an assassin. The plot's too convoluted for Kurt to follow but it's detailed enough to take his mind off his dream. He shifts to lie on his back, a hand pillowed under his head as his dad's hand splays out across his bare pale stomach.

He laughs at a commercial not even flinching as his dad's hand slides down lower. Kurt only starts to pay attention when it slides under the waistband of his pale blue knickers. His breathing becomes shallow and he glances at his father's face but finds it impassive, still watching television.

Fingers slide over his shaved mound and Kurt instinctively parts his legs the tiniest bit before he realizes what he's doing and pushes his knees together. But it's too little too late, he can feel one of his dad's fingers slide over his hooded clit and then down the length of his pussy. He panics a little and glances back to the television wondering if it'll stop if he does nothing. It doesn't and he gets wet without realizing it as his knees drift apart a little.

His dad's finger slides up and down his slit slowly, occasionally pausing to lightly tease his clit that's responding to the stimulation, standing out proudly and sending shivers down Kurt's thighs. Again, he looks at his father's face. This time he's looking back, watching his expression carefully and Kurt can't help but gasp a little as his dad's fingertip dips into his entrance slightly.

"The commercials are over," his dad says with a nod to the TV as he moves to slide his whole hand over Kurt's vulva.

This time Kurt lets a leg fall open, knocking against his dad's thigh. He wonders when this became okay but he's having a hard time focussing on anything as his dad slides a finger up inside him. It feels so good, it's not enough but good all the same. His breathing comes a little faster as his dad pulls it out and slides all his fingers over his pussy, restrained only by the panties covering his hand.

"I can't believe you have such a slutty pussy," his father whispers. A finger dips back inside and Kurt's breath hitches as hot breath ghosts over his ear. "Are you going to be a good slut, Kurt? Hmm?"

Kurt arches as two fingers are pushed into him. "Fuck," he pants out.

"What a good little slut. Yeah, there you go. Fuck yourself on my fingers." Kurt swivels his hips trying to get his father's fingers to move inside him again. "C'mon, fuck that cunt on my fingers."

He feels helpless but bucks against his dad's hand anyway, pushing the fingers in deeper. He whines because it's still not enough and he's never really heard his father use this kind of language, let alone call him such names. How is this a thing for him, he wonders briefly before the fingers moving in and out curl up and rub his pussy from the inside out.

"Give me that come, you little slut."

Kurt pants hard as the continuous rubbing and prodding against his g-spot pays off. He curses under his breath as his body responds, seizing up against his dad's fingers that are buried deep inside.

His other leg falls open as the hand is pulled out of his panties and Kurt stares at the ceiling waiting for his breathing to normalize before he says anything. He doesn't know what to say anyway.

"Here," his dad says and then there's slippery fingers pushing past his lips. "Suck your juices up, slut." Kurt licks around the fingers in his mouth and shivers as he feels his dad's cock hard against his thigh.

His father lifts his leg, letting Kurt's thigh slip between his own and then clamps down on it. Kurt holds still as his dad rubs off against his leg. He sucks a little harder on the fingers as they push in further.

"Fuck, Kurt. She said you'd let me but I never thought you would. But you loved it, didn't you? My perfect little slut," his dad whispers as he shudders against Kurt's body, wet warmth spreading against his thigh.

The fingers leave his mouth and Kurt watches his dad wipe them off on his soiled pajama pants. "Dad?" he asks hesitantly, not sure what he wants to ask.

"Time for bed now. You go and get some sleep. G'on." Kurt rolls off the couch as his father gives him a small push. He stands there a little dazed, not sure what to do but his dad quickly tells him to put his pajamas on and go to bed. So he does, wondering who his dad was referring to earlier. Falling asleep quickly, it's soon forgotten.

* * *

The next time it happens, it starts in much the same way. Kurt wakes up late at night and heads downstairs in search of his father. He's kind of glad his father insisted on such a strict bed time when Finn and Carole moved in. It means that Finn is definitely dead to the world right now and Carole's probably all tucked in as well.

He finds his father sitting on the couch this time. They barely exchange any words before his dad is pushing Kurt's pants and underwear down. Kurt takes the hint and strips off his top as well, letting his dad's hands guide him to sit in his lap with his legs together.

This time his father's hands toy with his nipples as they watch television in the dark. Kurt lets his head loll back against the solid chest behind him and his legs spread automatically.

When the touch to his pussy comes, he sighs and moves to hook his legs over his father's widespread thighs. His eyes are closed when fingers push into his pussy again and the squelch as they thrust in over and over seems louder than the program on TV.

His skin is hot when his dad says all the same dirty things in a husky voice, calling him names and telling him how good he is at taking his fingers. Kurt lets it happen though, he wants it. He'd heard all the worst words from Karofsky before he was expelled. He doesn't care anymore. They don't matter, they're just words. He wants to come again, even if it's at his father's hand.

Kurt's so far gone with the fingers delving deeply in him that he doesn't even hear her approach. He doesn't realize anyone else is even in the room until a tongue starts licking at his clit. He jerks to sit up but his dad's other hand is splayed across his chest, holding him tight to his own body.

He looks down to see Carole with her eyes closed, intent on sucking and licking his stiff clit, her own hand busy under her nightie. Kurt lets out a whimper, more than a little horrified but his dad keeps him still while continuing to pump three fingers in and out of his pussy.

"Shh, let her help you come. She's wanted to taste you after last time." Kurt lets out a soft moan as Carole sucks harder, tongue nudging his clit constantly. He doesn't try to fight it as a wave of heat runs over his skin, his insides clenching up and drenching his dad's fingers.

Kurt whines when all sensation stops. He opens his eyes, unsure of when they'd closed, to watch his father feed his come soaked fingers to his step-mother.

"How does my slut taste, baby?"

Carole whines as the fingers she's sucking are pulled away. She grabs at her husband's hand and rubs her cheek against it, like a cat. "I need more," she says with a pout. His dad lets out a deep laugh that tickles Kurt's skin.

"Have at it, Carole."

A hand grabs under each of Kurt's knees and pulls them back, completely exposing his pussy to his step-mother. He catches the way her eyes light up before she lunges back in and sticks her tongue straight inside him. Kurt arches against his father as the tongue laps at him. It's not long before he gives in and starts to thrust his cunt against Carole's tongue.

When Kurt comes again, his dad is rubbing his face in his hair and telling him to squirt over his whore's face. Carole doesn't stop licking until Kurt is wriggling in his father's lap and whining.

His dad pushes him off his lap and he's dumped in a heap on a nearby cushion, watching as Carole lifts her nightie over her head and clambers up to straddle his father. Pajama pants are pushed down and Kurt sees his dad's dick for the first time before Carole lines it up and sinks down on it.

Kurt pulls his legs together, folding them under him, as he watches his parents fuck right next to him on the sofa. It doesn't last long. His dad pulls at Carole's hips, dragging her lower as he thrusts up in double time, groaning into her neck as he comes. Kurt doesn't wait to be told. He slips off the couch and grabs his clothes, stopping to get dressed in the hallway before climbing the stairs.

* * *

The third time is different. Finn is away for the night, sleeping over at Puck's. Kurt finishes loading the dishwasher and heads up to complete his face sloughing ritual.

He's seated at his dressing table when his father pushes the door open without knocking. Kurt watches in the mirror as his dad strips naked and walks up behind him. The buttons of Kurt's pajamas are undone and his shirt is pulled off. His undershirt follows quickly.

The heat of his father's hard cock presses between his shoulder blades as thumbs push into the back of his neck. His dad stands there rubbing against him as he finishes moisturizing. As Kurt screws the lid on and puts the jar back in its place, his dad steps back and waits for him to turn around. Kurt pulls the headband from his forehead and swings his feet around to face his father.

"Open up, slut."

Kurt lets his mouth drop open. He's never given a blowjob before but who better to practise on. His dad still loves him regardless of what he calls him. He won't be judged on technique or lack thereof.

The thick cock slides along his tongue as he closes his mouth around it and the tangy smell of sweat wafts from his father's groin. His mouth feels overly full. He has a hard time trying to swallow at first but figures out how to move his tongue to let the pooling saliva slide down his gullet. His dad's hands come to rest on each side of his jaw. Kurt can feel thumbs rubbing over each of his cheeks and his dad angles to the side, pushing his dick into the flexible skin. The bulge in his cheek feels obscene but his father is enthralled, stroking over the lump pushing outwards.

Just when Kurt thinks he might have the hang of it, his dad pulls out and grabs at his hand, pulling up him to stand. His pants and knickers are yanked down and he's led to his bed and laid out, legs spread.

He gasps as his father lies between his legs and pulls his pussy lips apart, inspecting him before he dips his head and starts licking with a fat tongue. Kurt writhes as his dad rubs a thumb over his clit and focuses on tongue fucking his cunt. His grunting isn't something he's aware of until his father's mouth moves away and Kurt stopping making noise to suck in a deep breath. The scratch of stubble catches on his sensitive mound as his dad starts kissing his way up his body, stopping to tease Kurt's nipples between his teeth.

He groans as his father mouths at his neck, the skid of a heavy cock against his inner thigh has him wondering if his dad will fuck him tonight. He doesn't have any time to think about it when he feels the dick nudging at his entrance, pushing through the soft slick skin. He takes another big breath and opens his eyes to see his dad watching him.

"You've been teasing me too long, Kurt. It's time to let me in." Kurt nods slowly as the cock inches into him, making his mouth drop open at the sensation.

His dad lets out a low groan as Kurt's pussy stretches to accommodate his hot fat shaft. "My _sweet_ slut. Fuck, baby, so fucking tight. Fuck," he mutters before crashing his mouth against Kurt's.

His father pulls back before he bottoms out but only to push back in further, more insistently. Kurt gasps and grunts as his dad works up a rhythm that has him both pinned to the bed and rebounding to fuck back, his pussy swallowing his father's cock hungrily.

Kurt revels in the tongue kisses his father presses on him. Kissing is almost as fun as fucking but it's hard to concentrate when combining both so Kurt settles on dragging his teeth over the tendons in his dad's neck. Eventually Kurt throws his head back against the pillow, letting his dad hook his hands over the back of his shoulders and thrust into him at lightning speed. He's so close to coming when his father fucks in deep and squirts inside him, that he's a little bit miffed when his dad stops moving and simply lies atop of him, breathing harshly.

He wriggles a hand between their sweaty bodies and rubs sloppily at his clit. Tilting his pussy back and forth, he makes the cock inside him slide in and out a little. He whimpers when his dad starts to work with him, pressing back in deeper.

"Work that pussy on my cock, slut."

Kurt moans as everything start to feel just right, all his muscles working in concert to push him into orgasm. "Fuck, dad. Fuck! D-dad-daddy, uh!"

* * *

Kurt and his dad fuck at least twice a week now, usually once with Carole present and then again, days later, to have each other to themselves.

It's nice to have someone sucking on his pussy while he kisses his dad, Kurt decides. It would be better with another cock though. At least he wouldn't have his head pushed into Carole's pussy at his father's hand. Kurt's not a big fan of licking Carole out but he doesn't mind too much as long as his dad fucks him at the same time. Sometimes, if he's feeling generous, Kurt rubs their pussies together to make Carole scream with pleasure.

He wonders what would happen if Finn stumbled across him in the nude or being fucked by his dad. Of course his father had told his wife about Kurt's anatomy when they married but no one's mentioned anything to Finn yet. Kurt wonders what his step-brother's reaction would be if he called Finn into his room while his fingers are buried deep in his cunt. Would Finn pull them out and replace them with his large dick? Kurt's imagination has been going wild for weeks after 'accidentally' walking in on Finn after a shower. He knows exactly what his step-brother is packing and what he'd like Finn to be fucking him with.

Perhaps he should find out, he muses. After all, his dad and Carole will be out late on Friday for date night. He might get lucky. If it works in his favor, Kurt is sure he'll be able get both Finn and his dad in bed together eventually to try double penetration. He's read so much about it. It sounds marvelous. And what fun that would be, a family affair.

_Fin_


End file.
